Recueil d'OS Tominho
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 5 : Minho n'est pas très bon pour finir les proverbes, au grand dam de Thomas qui essaye tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre quelque chose... Minho x Thomas
1. Je te protégerai

_._

_Hello,_

_Parce que les Tominho c'est vraiment trop mignon... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !_

__Disclaimer : _The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner. ____Certains des OS postés sont des traductions de posts tumblr, certains écrits par moi en anglais et d'autres par des amis :) _

_Résumé : L'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée commencera dans quelques heures, en attendant Thomas essaye tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil... Heureusement que Minho est là pour le rassurer. _

_._

* * *

**Je te protégerai  
.**

Minho laissait ses doigts courir sur le dos de Thomas, lui arrachant quelques petits frissons. Ils étaient allongés dans une des couchettes supérieures, reprenant des forces avant de devoir partir par le _transplat_. La plupart des Gladers essayaient de dormir, mais comme eux, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Thomas était étalé sur le ventre, et Minho, couché sur le côté, s'employait à le câliner tendrement.

Thomas avait l'esprit bien trop occupé pour réussir à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il pensait à son amie Teresa qui avait disparu, à cette histoire de _transplat_ dont il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr d'où ça allait les mener, à Rat-man qui l'angoissait un peu en dépit de son air inoffensif et surtout, à ce vilain tatouage qui avait fait son apparition.

Il devait mourir. Il allait mourir. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'avaient prévu les créateurs. _À tuer par le groupe B_, et en plus ce serait tout un groupe de fille qui allait lui faire la peau… quelle misère ! Il laissa encore échapper un petit gémissement alors que la main de Minho descendait le long de ses côtes, effleurant juste sa taille. Ses caresses étaient douces et le faisaient frissonner de désir. Heureusement qu'il était là, il était le seul à pouvoir un peu apaiser son anxiété.

Il entendit Minho rigolé tout doucement et le sentit se déplacer à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras l'enlacèrent fermement, et il sentit la bouche de Minho se posait dans le creux de son dos et y déposer un petit baiser. Puis la bouche remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déposant de petits bisous humides tous les quelques centimètres. Thomas pouvait à chaque fois sentir sa petite langue licher sa peau, le faisant frémir.

« Hum, tu es sensible Thomas, » chuchota Minho, la bouche toujours contre sa peau. Et thomas put sentir qu'un sourire étirait largement sa bouche.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas conscience de tes immenses talents de séduction et la terrible emprise qu'ils ont sur moi, » grogna Thomas.

Minho sourit à nouveau et continua de parcourir le dos de Thomas de sa langue aventureuse. Ses mains effleurant avec passion le corps en-dessous de lui.

« Mais non, c'est toi qui me fascine et m'attire inéluctablement à toi, » protesta soudainement l'asiatique, comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre ce que Thomas avait dit.

Thomas soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, et bien que Minho ne puisse pas le voir, il devinait sans peine l'expression que le brun devait avoir. Sa bouche était arrivée dans sa nuque, et Minho relut alors le tatouage qui s'inscrivait à la base du cou de Thomas. Ils avaient ces marques depuis hier, et si lui-même ne s'en était pas inquiétait plus que ça, il devait avouer que celui de son amoureux était particulièrement effrayant. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le mot _tuer_. Non, il ne laisserait personne tuer Thomas, ni même lui faire du mal. Ce groupe B devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps si il voulait s'en prendre à Thomas.

Minho embrassa alors rapidement chacune des lettres du tatouage, en sautant le mot _tuer_, puis il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Thomas et dit :

« Là, tu es en sécurité maintenant, avec moi. »

Le cœur de Thomas tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais les mots du garçon avaient su apaiser son esprit. Minho enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Thomas, l'enlaçant toujours de ses puissants bras, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient enfin tous les deux endormis.

.  
.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Une petite review ? Un avis ?_**

.


	2. Tu me mets au défi ?

**.**

_Résumé : Quand on décide de faire la course dans le Labyrinthe, les conséquences peuvent être terrible(s)... ment romantiques!_

**.**

* * *

**Tu me mets au défi ?**

**.**

« Hé, Minho ! » appela Thomas. L'autre garçon était quelques mètres devant lui, et il ralentit brusquement en entendant son nom. Il se retourna tandis que Thomas rattrapait son retard.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était légèrement irritée, mais Thomas vit ses yeux dériver sur lui, et sentit même son regard s'attarder là où son t-shirt se collait à son torse suant.

« On fait la course ? » le provoqua-t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi c'était une bonne idée. Probablement que ça ne l'était pas.

« Tu me mets au défi ? » demanda Minho, semblant presque… offensé.

« Oui ? » répondit-il timidement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Minho acquiesça. Il remonta son t-shirt pour essuyer la sueur sur son front et puis, sans prévenir, piqua soudainement un sprint.

Thomas se lança immédiatement après lui, complètement scandalisé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Cependant, ses cris d'indignation cessèrent rapidement, à bout de souffle, il n'avait d'autres choses à faire que de courir après lui. Ça lui coûta toute la force de ses jambes et une bonne dose de jurements intérieurs, mais il était presque au même niveau que Minho au bout de quelques secondes.

« On n'a pas décidé du point d'arrêt, » cria-t-il, et Minho lui jeta enfin un coup d'oeil.

« Oh, eh bien... » Sur ce, Minho partit en un nouvel élan de vitesse, ses pieds claquant violemment contre le sol.

Thomas trébucha alors, de surprise, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se retrouva par terre avant même de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se passa un bon moment pendant lequel, il garda les yeux fixés devant lui, trop choqué pour réagir. Il voyait le ciel, bleu comme toujours, imperturbable, puis soudainement la douleur le frappa. Ses égratignures et coupures le piquaient un peu partout et de grosses ecchymoses commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son corps. Il se roula sur le sol, gémissant de souffrance, et dans la seconde qui suivit Minho fit demi-tour et se précipita pour rejoindre Thomas, s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

« Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? » Il semblait presque inquiet, en tout cas moins en colère que Thomas pensait qu'il serait. Non pas que Thomas ait beaucoup à pensé en moment. Sa tête avait heurté le sol assez violemment et tout ce qui tournait autour de lui ne paraissait pas très net et censé.

« Il y a deux Minho. Ce n'est _jamais_ bon signe, » répondit-il à Minho. L'asiatique soupira, laissant échapper un petit rire crispé en même temps, mais son ton soucieux ne disparut pas pour autant.

« Il faut que je te ramène au Glade, et merde, Newt va être carrément furieux que j'ai blessé son petit nouveau chouchou, » commença-t-il à grogner. « Hé, le bleu, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te lèves, hein ? Je veux bien t'aider à marcher, ou boiter en l'occurrence, mais je vais avoir du mal à te porter. » Thomas avait le regard vide et Minho passa une main devant son visage pour attirer son attention.

Sans réfléchir, Thomas marmonna d'un ton sarcastique, « un bisou et ça ira mieux, tocard. » Puis son visage tourna brusquement au rouge quand il réalisa, mais Minho prétendit ne rien remarquer. Intérieurement, il jubilait de bonheur. Extérieurement, il avait des choses plus importantes à propos desquelles s'inquiéter.

« D'accord, je le ferai, mais je préférerais que tu ne sois pas en sueur et… euh ensanglanté. » Tout en parlant, il tira Thomas pour le remettre sur ses pieds, passa un bras autour de lui pour le maintenir et le trainant et portant à moitié, ils prirent la direction de la clairière.

Thomas ne s'aperçut de rien, mais Minho sourit tout le long du trajet.

.

_Fin_

.

* * *

_**Une petite review pour que Thomas se lave, guérisse et embrasse Minho au plus vite ?**_

_À bientôt!_

.


	3. Dis-le moi encore

**_._**

**_Bonjour chers tominho-addicts !_**

_**Un gros merci à Foxytsune** (tu m'auras fait rire comme jamais ! J'aime tellement recevoir des commentaires aussi enthousiastes, d'ailleurs il faudra que je te réponde de manière plus élaborée à l'occasion, parce que je sens qu'on a de quoi partager sur ce couple héhé) **et Un Bulbe **(mon lecteur fantôme attitré ? Ça me va ! Surtout après tout ces compliments adorables que tu m'as fait!) **pour leurs délicieuses reviews ! Bisous bisous **:)  
_

_._

_Résumé : La clairière manquait cruellement de filles, et tous les Gladers étaient bien d'accord sur ce point là ! Tous ? Vraiment ? Quand Minho et Thomas abordent le sujet, qui sait ce qui en ressort... _

_._

* * *

**Dis-le moi encore **

**.**

La tête de Thomas lui faisait un mal de chien. Et, bien qu'il voulait désespérément s'asseoir et fermer ses yeux pour se reposer, il continuait à courir. Ses pas coïncidaient maintenant parfaitement avec les pulsations qui semblaient lui poignarder les tempes et il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur la silhouette de Minho qui était juste à quelques mètres devant lui, traçant la voie à suivre dans le labyrinthe. Il avait des formes très agréables d'ailleurs, Thomas ne pouvait pas le nier. Son cou était long et solide, ses épaules larges, son corps tonique et terriblement stimulant, un cul bien trop parfait et de puissantes jambes musclées. Ça faisait une belle distraction.

Minho ralentit, et Thomas en fit de même. Chacun de ses mouvements reflétait ceux de son leader, il s'arrêta et s'assit contre le mur, là où les vignes grimpantes n'avaient pas encore élu domicile.

Thomas était soulagé. Il avait couru pendant tellement longtemps que ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies. Le soudain changement d'attitude en était presque aussi douloureux et il ressentit une sensation de brûlure lu parcourir le corps. Il tremblait violemment et dû se concentrer pour faire revenir sa respiration à la normale.

Minho devait être en train d'en faire de même. Thomas pouvait entendre son souffle, une aspiration légèrement secouée suivit d'une longue et lente expiration, ce qui était probablement plus efficace que ses propres halètements précipités.

« Continue à aspirer l'air comme ça et tu vas complétement t'irriter la gorge, shuck face, » dit Minho.

Thomas était surpris de voir à quelle vitesse il avait calmé sa respiration, sa voix était si posée que c'était comme si il n'avait pas couru du tout. Mais évidemment, avoir arpenté le labyrinthe tous les jours pendant presque deux ans devait être une raison valable.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya la tactique de Minho, qui après un moment se révéla très efficace.

« Encore une fois, » poursuivit Minho, « fais-le. Peut être que tu parleras moins en courant dorénavant, » ricana-t-il en lui adressant un rapide sourire.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et fit glisser son sac de ses épaules, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et attrapa promptement sa bouteille d'eau.

« Tu t'amuses ? » sonna à nouveau la voix de Minho. Au moins ça minimisait les martèlements du cœur qui résonnaient dans les oreilles de Thomas et le distrayait de la douleur.

« Énormément, » répondit-il sarcastiquement tout en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Minho prit alors sa propre gourde et l'imita. « Ouais et bien tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer rapidement. La vie d'un coureur ne permet pas de s'amuser beaucoup plus que ça. »

Thomas se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix lorsqu'il avait dit à Newt que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Puis, après s'être souvenu de ses autres options, comme être coffreur, et à la seule pensée de cette éventualité il sentait son corps se glacer jusqu'à l'os, il se disait qu'il n'était pas si mal tombé. Il aurait aussi pu travailler avec les trancheurs dans la Maison du Sang, ce qui l'avait définitivement marqué à vie, non il n'y avait pas à dire, finalement être un coureur était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. En plus, bien que ce soit pénible et pas vraiment excitant en permanence, c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait vraiment capable de faire ici.

« Je suis plutôt du genre à m'adapter vite, » répliqua alors Thomas.

Minho soupira, « C'est vrai. J'avais oublié combien tu es parfait. »

Thomas ne répondit pas. Il savait que les autres Gladers étaient partagés à son sujet. Ceux qui l'aimaient bien le défendaient et allaient jusqu'à le considérer comme étant quelque peu un héros. Malheureusement ça lui causait également quelques problèmes, notamment concernant ceux qui se méfiaient de lui, c'est pourquoi il préférait ignorer le grand débat quant à savoir si on pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas.

Un bien long et profond silence s'installa, et Thomas continuait de boire à petites gorgées tout en jouant avec le capuchon, tandis que Minho avait commencé à croquer dans une pomme aussi rouge que le sang.

L'asiatique fut le premier à finalement rompre le silence, « alors, cette nouvelle fille. Tu la connais ? »

Thomas pensait la connaître bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment. Il détectait quelque chose de plutôt familier la concernant, mais pour se protéger, il dit simplement le contraire, « non, je ne la connais pas. »

Minho hocha la tête une fois, et après une courte pause il ajouta, « Et, elle te plaît ? »

La question le surprit. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était intrigué par elle, comme la plupart des garçons du Glade l'étaient, mais même alors que les autres faisaient des remarques bourrées de sous-entendus sexuels, lui n'arrivait pas à la voir de cette manière. Il la voyait juste comme une multitudes de souvenirs familiers tapis quelque part au fond de son esprit et dont il ne parvenait pas à rassembler les morceaux pour que ça ait un sens. Il secoua la tête, « non, et toi ? »

« Nan, nan, » répondit Minho doucement.

Thomas s'éclaircît la gorge, « c'est dommage que cet endroit soit autant en manque de filles. »

Minho étouffa un petit rire gêné. « Tu l'as dit. De temps en temps je me sens tellement désespéré que je me contenterais d'un de ces shanks. »

« Au moins nous en avons quelques uns plutôt pas mal, je ne peux pas le nier, » répondit Thomas. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas terriblement attiré par Minho.

« C'est vrai, je pourrais en nommer quelques uns, » dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en lui lançant un sourire narquois au coin.

L'expression de Minho avait fait sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine et sa peau s'échauffer, particulièrement ses joues qu'il craignait de voir virer au rouge à nouveau, maintenant que le coup de chaud de la course était retombé. Il pensa un bref instant que Minho ressentait peut-être les mêmes sentiments à son égard. « Nomme-les, alors, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pas moyen, mec. Tu dis les tiens d'abord, » objecta Minho en croisant les bras.

« J'ai demandé le premier ! » bougonna Thomas.

« Peu importe ! Soit tu me dis qui est le plus séduisant des Gladers soit la conversation s'arrêtera là. » Minho se releva et jeta son sac sur ses épaules, puis tout en le fixant, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Thomas ? »

La manière dont Minho avait bafouillé son prénom provoqua comme une excitation dans son ventre. Du genre presque trop intense pour pouvoir l'ignorer. Presque. « Et si on le disait en même temps ? » négocia-t-il.

« Nan. » Sur ce, Minho se retourna. « Allez, fin de la pause. » Et il commença à s'éloigner.

Thomas bondit sur ses pieds, s'empara de son sac, puis entreprit de suivre son leader. « Oh, allez, tu ne vas même pas me faire confiance là-dessus ? » Minho ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.

« C'est Alby, n'est-ce pas ? Newt ? Ça doit être Newt, j'en suis sûr. J'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardais. » Thomas vit Minho secouer la tête, probablement en train de se retenir de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel comme il le fait souvent. « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Gally. S'il te plait, pas Gally ! »

Minho fit brusquement volte-face. « Ah bon sang ! Ferme-la, Thomas ! C'est toi ! »

Avant que Thomas n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il sentit la main de Minho agripper l'arrière de son cou, le tirer à lui et ses douces lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes pour un baiser brutal. Puis Minho s'éloigna rapidement et Thomas le fixa, complètement abasourdi.

« Que… »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer, » dit sévèrement Minho avant de se détourner précipitamment et de commencer à courir en longeant les murs du Labyrinthe.

« Minho ! » cria Thomas, se forçant lui-même à courir plus vite que jamais pour rattraper son ami. Les muscles de ses jambes le brûlaient mais il s'accrocha tant bien que mal, littéralement requinqué par ce chaste baiser.

Minho n'était maintenant qu'à quelques pas de Thomas, courant à perdre haleine. Thomas l'appela à nouveau, en vain. Il finit par le rattraper, agrippa fermement son épaule et le tira en arrière pour qu'il se retourne. La force de sa poigne fit perdre l'équilibre à Minho qui s'écroula la tête la première sur Thomas, l'entrainant également dans sa chute.

Maintenant que le corps de Minho écrasait complètement le sien, ils ne pouvaient que difficilement être plus proches, et Thomas saisit sa chance. Il posa une main sur le bas de son dos pour le maintenir contre lui et l'autre agrippa ses cheveux, attirant son visage au sien.

Thomas sourit quand il constata que Minho ne se débattait pas. En fait, il rougissait et semblait ne pas trop savoir où regarder, ce qui surprit particulièrement Thomas. Mais, il n'en fut que plus attendri de cette attitude. Minho ne lutta pas non plus lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'autre garçon. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, « Dis le moi encore », souffla ensuite Thomas contre ses lèvres.

Minho se redressa pour maintenir son équilibre, chevauchant les hanches de Thomas. « Te dire quoi ? »

Thomas se tortilla sous le corps de l'asiatique, cette proximité le faisait bouillir comme jamais. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement en raison de la douloureuse et grandissante érection qu'il lui était d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler. « Dis-moi qui est le plus séduisant. »

Minho baissa sa tête et plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Thomas. Ce dernier frissonna quand les lèvres de l'autre garçon vinrent frôler son lobe d'oreille. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla son cou, le faisant frémir. Puis, il sourit enfin lorsqu'il entendit Minho murmurer, « c'est toi. »

Là-dessus, Thomas sentit les lèvres de Minho déposer un petit baiser sur son menton, puis lentement tracer un chemin d'autres bécots le long de son cou jusque sa clavicule saillante. Thomas tira la tête de Minho pour la rapprocher de la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait bien plus, ce que le gardien des coureurs compris aussitôt et y répondit en laissant courir sa langue sur son corps et en remontant son t-shirt.

Thomas frémit et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit des mains baladeuses lui caresser le ventre. Il aurait souhaité que ses attouchements explorent chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Tu es vraiment un toquard, » gémit Minho contre sa peau. Cette fois, aussi fielleux qu'ils pouvaient être, Thomas considéra ces mots comme un compliment, et aussi entêté que son ami pouvait être, c'était même un des meilleurs compliments qu'il ne recevrait jamais.

Il y répondit en cambrant ses hanches vers le haut, poussant violemment son membre endurci contre celui de Minho et éprouva une grande satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit un brusque geignement en retour.

Minho s'éloigna lui-même des jambes de Thomas, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir juste en-dessous de ses genoux. Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse de Thomas et s'arrêtèrent sur le bouton de son pantalon. « Dès lors que tu es monté par la boite… » Il commença à défaire le bouton. La phrase ne trouva jamais sa fin.

Thomas s'en souciait peu, les indices contextuels suffisaient amplement à deviner ce à quoi l'asiatique pensait, et il aimait où ça semblait les mener. Tout son corps semblait être en ébullition alors que Minho tirait sur son pantalon, et il souleva son bassin pour l'aider à le descendre.

Minho déposa des baisers le long de sa cuisse, remontant jusque sur ses hanches, qui n'était maintenant plus que recouverte par ses sous-vêtements. Thomas frissonna et pourtant sa peau devenait de plus en plus brulante.

Minho laissa son index se promener sur le tissu, puis le baissa doucement du bout des doigts, laissant le membre de Thomas complètement exposé.

Thomas, appuyé en arrière sur un coude, plongea ses yeux dans le profond et lumineux regard de Minho. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice et de désir. Il continuait à le fixer tandis que Minho ouvrait doucement la bouche, se passant la langue sur les lèvres dans une provocation évidente. Il ferma les yeux juste à temps pour ressentir la chaude humidité de la bouche de Minho se refermer autour de sa verge. Il se mordit brusquement sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Ses muscles se tendirent et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur sa peau. Se contenir soi-même lorsque Minho prenait encore davantage de longueur dans sa bouche devenait impossible, et il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir qui était probablement plus bruyant qu'il ne l'espérait.

Il sentit les lèvres de Minho se courber en un sourire et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. De sa main libre, il saisit Minho à la nuque et resserra son poing sur ses cheveux. Il grogna de douleur mais n'interrompu nullement ses attouchements, il releva la tête vers Thomas, l'embrassa, tandis que ses doigts prenaient place sur son membre là où sa bouche était auparavant. Là, il commença à bouger sa main autour, toujours de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Thomas cède et se répande dans un dernier gémissement.

Thomas ferma ses yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée. C'était douloureux et agréable à la fois. Minho continuait de couvrir de coup de langue son corps frémissant. Puis, il embrassa son cou, provoquant de derniers petits chatouillis avant de se reculer. Là, il contempla Thomas, rouge de jouissance. Il ne pouvait se lasser de le regarder. Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa, attendant que le brun se reprenne.

Thomas sentait les battements de son cœur s'apaiser doucement et ses muscles se détendre. Par-dessus le bruit de sa propre respiration bruyante, il entendit Minho claquer ses lèvres ensemble pour attirer son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de son ami, tout sourire, le fixant avec voracité. Minho s'avança doucement vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il sauta sur ses pieds et, tendant une main secourable, s'exclama : « C'est parti, toquard ! Ils vont finir par avoir des soupçons si on rentre trop tard. »

.  
.

_Fin_

* * *

**Une petite review pour que Minho soit le prochain à passer à la casserole ?**

(Parce que là c'est Thomas qu'a tout eu hein...)

.


	4. Éclair moi

**_._**

_Résumé : Tout le monde a en lui une peur profonde qu'il n'ose dévoiler, celle de Minho surprend quelque peu Thomas, mais pourrait bien s'avérer être à son avantage..._

_Ps : Avis aux amateurs de la bonne orthographe comme moi, le titre est un jeu de mot, le **e** manquant est donc voulu ;)) _

_._

* * *

**_Éclair _****moi**

**.**

Minho avait beau toujours paraître fort et invincible, il ne se limitait pas à ça. Il avait ses frayeurs comme n'importe qui. Teresa avait un peu peur du noir tandis que Newt avait quelque peu le vertige. Alby était terriblement claustrophobe et Zart craignait de se retrouver seul. Et Minho… disons que Thomas ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il l'avait toujours admiré, lui et sa force. Lui et sa témérité légendaire. Bon il avait aussi toujours admiré son corps d'Apollon, notamment lorsqu'ils couraient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le Labyrinthe. Thomas ne comptait plus les fois où il avait volontairement ralenti pour admirer les courbes fermes et musclées de l'asiatique. Tout ça dans une discrétion qu'il espérait totale, évidemment.

Ce soir là était un soir orageux dans le désert, plus que jamais la foudre s'abattait violemment autour d'eux. Les roulements de tonnerre leur explosaient les tympans et avaient réveillé le peu des anciens Gladers qui avaient réussi à s'endormir.

Thomas n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil et savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, alors il préférait surveiller l'ensemble du groupe, au cas où. Newt était blotti contre Fry et Aris, tous les trois ils essayaient de se protéger du vent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Etonnement les rafales de vent étaient d'une violence phénoménale et les éclairs parsemaient le ciel peu importe la direction dans laquelle il osait regarder, en revanche il n'y avait pas la moindre pluie. L'air était chaud, voire ardent, et rien ne semblait disposé à pouvoir les rafraichir.

Après avoir balayé du regard l'ensemble de ses amis, il jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui l'intéressait vraiment. Minho. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui même et son corps était secoué de spasmes. Thomas se redressa d'un bon et une rafale de vent le projeta en arrière. Il se prit un douloureux coup dans le dos et se décida alors à avancer vers son ami en rampant.

« Minho, » appela-t-il.

Il devait crier pour se faire entendre tellement la tempête envoyait ses paroles en l'air et le rendait comme muet. Il arriva enfin à côté du garçon et constata alors que ce dernier était en pleine crise de larme, d'où ses soubresauts. Thomas se mordit les lèvres, soudainement angoissé.

« Minho, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ? »

Il s'allongea à côté de lui, de profil, et lui attrapa les mains pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. L'asiatique sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux humides de larmes.

« Minho, tu as mal quelque part ? »

Le concerné s'essuya prestement les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« Rien, » hoqueta-t-il honteux, en se dégageant de la prise de Thomas.

« Si, dis-moi, » insista ce dernier.

« C'est… ridicule… » articula difficilement Minho en retenant une nouvelle crise de larme. Il enfouit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et se remit en boule.

Thomas agrippa à nouveau son bras, et lui releva le visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

« C'est la foudre ? Le tonnerre ? »

Le visage de Minho était rouge, humide et sale, pourtant Thomas ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi mignon qu'il ne l'était là. L'asiatique se mordit la lèvre du bas, fuyant le regard de Thomas. Ce dernier avança alors son visage, collant son front contre celui de Minho. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui murmura :

« C'est pas grave, je vais rester près de toi, ok ? »

Minho déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Thomas déplaça ses mains sur ses oreillers et appuya fort pour l'empêcher d'entendre le tonnerre gronder. Il était proche et la présence du corps contre le sien réconfortait Minho bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Thomas, sa respiration se calmant doucement et les larmes s'asséchant pour ne plus resurgir. Seul son cœur continuait à battre la chamade… mais pour une toute autre raison.

Thomas le serrait contre lui, il lui caressait les cheveux machinalement, s'extasiant de la douceur des mèches. Leur visage étaient toujours aussi proche, leurs fronts se touchant, et ça en devenait gênant. La tempête s'éloignait progressivement mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir déloger de sa place. Thomas rougissait de leur position et était bien content que Minho garde ses yeux fermés. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer, comme hypnotisé, les lèvres gonflées et légèrement tailladées.

Sa respiration devint plus haletante et brusquement Minho ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur de Thomas manqua un battement et il se sentit rougir, comme prit sur le fait. Minho lui fit un petit sourire timide.

« Alors Shuck Face, confortablement installé ? » Thomas fut rassuré d'entendre l'habituel ton sarcastique de son ami. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il allait mieux.

« Hum, y'a pire, » maugréa-t-il de mauvaise foi, sachant pertinemment que de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait, ceci était probablement une des meilleures installations qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Minho laissa échapper un petit rire et continua d'une voix plus gênée :

« Désolé pour ça… Je… C'est nul d'avoir peur du tonnerre… et »

Mais Thomas posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, « il n'y a rien de honteux à cela je t'assure, et puis j'étais pas très rassuré non plus pour être honnête… On a tous peur de quelque chose… »

Minho sourit et contre le doigt de Thomas, il murmura un faible merci. Thomas rougit soudainement, les yeux rivés sur son index qu'il n'osait bouger. Minho releva doucement sa main pour pousser celle de Thomas et combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Thomas fut surpris par la douceur des lèvres sur les siennes. Minho déposait plein de délicieux bécots, et ça le rendait fou. Doucement il entrouvrit sa bouche et leur baiser s'approfondit rapidement. Les lèvres de Minho étaient salées par la sueur et avaient un petit gout de sang, mais Thomas s'enivrait de tout ce qui faisait Minho.

« He les gars ! Refrénez vos ardeurs ! » s'exclama une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement et levèrent les yeux simultanément. Newt les regardait avec amusement.

« Il est temps d'y aller, avant qu'un autre orage ne se prépare… Même si je constate que vous n'auriez rien contre, pas vrai ? » se moqua-t-il.

Thomas et Minho échangèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent d'un rire embarrassé, avant de se relever. Alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à suivre Newt pour rejoindre le groupe qui se préparait doucement, Minho saisit on épaule et le retourna hâtivement. Il attrapa sa nuque et força son visage à s'approcher du sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement une dernière fois. Ce baiser là fut encore plus bestial et réveilla une impatiente excitation dans son ventre. Mais Minho interrompit brusquement leur débauche et appuyé d'un clin d'œil lascif, il murmura :

« Vivement que le tonnerre revienne. »

.

_Fin_

* * *

.  
Vous voulez que le tonnerre revienne ?

Vous voulez que Thomas ne reste pas sur sa faim ?

Pour chaque review envoyée le tonnerre ira gronder dans le désert...

**Tentant**, n'est-ce pas ?

En attendant pleins de bisous et à bientôt !

.


	5. Tu sais ce qu'on dit

_**Hello, **_

_C'est parti pour le cinquième OS, qui est très court mais qui j'espère vous plaira !_

_Résumé : Minho n'est pas très bon pour finir les proverbes, au grand dam de Thomas qui essaye tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre quelque chose..._

.

* * *

**Tu sais ce qu'on dit…**

**.**

« Quelle taille tu portes ? »

« Taille ? » Thomas réfléchit une seconde. « Je… n'en ai aucune idée. » C'était assez étrange des fois ce qu'il pouvait ou non se rappeler. Il se baissa pour retirer une de ses chaussures. Il était arrivé avec dans la clairière et n'avait porté jusqu'à présent que celle-ci. Il regarda à l'intérieur et dit, « 44 ».

« Bon sang, t'as des grands pieds, tocard ! » dit Minho alors qu'il cherchait dans une caisse. Il se redressa enfin, tenant une paire de chaussure encore neuve et brillante. « Mais il semblerait que j't'en ai trouvé… Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été mise en plus ! Oh punaise mec, on pourrait faire du canoë là-dedans. »

« Ba… tu sais ce qu'on dit des gars aux grands pieds… » répondit Thomas en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Minho fronça les sourcils, semblant confus, « non… quoi ? »

Thomas soupira, « on dit qu'un gars aux grands pieds a un grand… »

Il fixait Minho avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais Minho semblait toujours aussi perplexe. « Quoi ? »

Thomas sourit, « Cœur. On dit que les gars aux grands pieds ont de grands cœurs. »

Minho rougit, « Oh, c'est mignon ! Tiens, il y a des sous-vêtements pour toi là, aussi. On se rejoint dehors ? »

Minho lui désigna vaguement une autre caisse du doigt et sortit, un peu gêné. Ca faisait depuis le premier jour où Thomas était arrivé qu'il avait littéralement flashé sur lui, et il n'était psychologiquement pas prêt à le regarder se changer sans que son corps ne le trahisse.

.  
_**Fin**_

* * *

_Bisous bisous et à bientôt !_

.


End file.
